Talk
by dimplesgirl
Summary: Jenny and Jethro talk...
1. Talking leads to

_Hey, so this random piece of writing came to me during History today, argh! I don't know about other countries but here in S.A. we are forced to learn about apartheid, and yes I know it was tragic and so on, but God! You'd think after 4 years we'd know all there is to know about it, I mean 4 years, seriously? _

_Anywho, I'm really supposed to be writing an essay on stem cell research, but hell, I'm bored. So without more rambling I give you… ok so technically I'm not sure what this, is but it could turn into something…maybe? I dunno, let me know what you think and review if you'd like to read the rest of their convosation. Oh, and this is unbeta'd so sorry all mistakes are mine. _

_Xoxo _

_Kel_

"Jen, we need to talk." Jenny smiled coyly, not even bothering to move her eyes from the report in front of her.

"Oh, but Jethro, all we ever do these days is talk." She sighed sarcastically. Her glasses still perched perfectly on her nose as she continued to study the report.

Jethro smirked shaking his head, fighting back the urge to make a smart-ass comment about her and talking. The woman was a machine, she could talk for hours. He supposed that was why he'd been drawn to her, she'd spoken enough for the both of them and on the rare occasion he'd wanted to talk, she'd finish his sentences for him. It really was a win-win situation.

"Jeth-ro" Jenny tore him from his thoughts in a sing-song voice, marking something down with her pen.

Flopping carelessly into one of the visiting chairs, he sighed. "Jen, I meant we need to have one of _our_ talks."

At this her pen fell from her hand and she finally looked up meeting his sparkling blue eyes. Her eyes widened at the suggestiveness of his tone and he merely grinned back at her smugly.

"Jethro," She shook her head, removing her glasses. A small smile crept onto her lips.

"Jen, it's just talking." He grinned mischievously and she let out a breathy laugh, placing her glasses on the table.

"Jethro, you and I both know it was never just, uh, talking." She smiled sweetly gazing up at him through her lashes.

He raised his eyebrows and she sighed, looking back at the report only to avoid his eyes.

"Our talking, lead to touching and the touching lead to… sex." She finished bluntly, blushing slightly. There was an awkward moment of silence but eventually Jenny broke it, looking up and meeting his goofy grin.

"Thought that was the point, Jen?"


	2. No

Hey, so I'm back and remarkably quite fast. I've decided that this will just be a set of oneshots based on the various convosations Jenny and Jethro have. It is still at this moment, unbeta'd so forgive me – I'm working on it. It is also still a product of my boredom. Europe, America, be thankful you don't have to take Afrikaans, I believe I would rather poke my own eyes out than attend another lesson on Taal. So here is another chapter and as it is my birthday tomorrow, I'd love to get some reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

Thanks all,

Kel.

"Jethro," Jenny whispered snuggling her head deeper into his chest. It was a rare occasion when one could find Jenny Shepherd curled up in bed on a Sunday morning, but Gibbs had argued that she worked too much and deserved a break. And he had been _very_ convincing.

"Mmhmm?" He mumbled sleepily into her hair.

"Did you ever want to marry me?" He sensed the hesitance in her voice and tried unsuccessfully not to react. Jenny felt his body stiffen around her and instantly regretted asking.

She sucked in a quick breath and held it. Gibbs shifted, opening his eyes and looking down at her. She had squeezed her eyes shut tightly as if she were afraid, afraid of his answer. He smiled slowly and gently placed a kiss to her temple. Reluctantly Jenny opened her eyes, smiling weakly at him.

"No." He replied simply.

Jenny let out a small gasp, unaware of how his answer was going to affect her. How that answer would hurt her. Her emerald orbs widened and she disentangled herself from him, pushing away fast. She gathered the crumpled sheets and covered her body. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she turned her back to him, desperately trying not to cry.

"Jen," Gibbs whispered reaching out to touch her bare shoulder. He sighed and closed his eyes as she let a single tear escape.

"I've never thought of marrying you, and I don't want to," He hesitated and could feel her pulling away from his touch. "The only other woman I ever really loved died as my wife."

Jenny froze her heart stopping. She gulped slowly. Gibbs used his hand to turn her to face him. Silent tears streaked from her eyes.

"And I will not risk losing you too."


	3. Nylon

Hello and welcome to another addition of Talking. As always I like to keep you informed as to how this little chapter came about. Well, it's quite simple really. Winter is once again apon us (well for the Southern Hemisphere anyway.) and I am now wearing stockings everyday. Thus came along the problem – laddered stockings. Thus came along a storyline, as sometimes laddered stockings are not always a bad thing, at least in Jenny's case.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Oh, and still unbeta'd – oh well. Any offers?

Hope you all enjoy and are much warmer than I am.

Kelsey

"Gibbs" Jenny smiled politely as she stepped onto the elevator.

"Director" He greeted. "I see you've found some new stockings." He smirked smugly as he ran his eyes up her encased legs.

"I did." She said purposely looking away from him. She couldn't afford to be distracted today. Again.

"Cynthia ask why the last pair were torn?" He smiled watching her try to keep her cool and not think about how the last pair were destroyed.

"I pay her not to." Gibbs nodded in understanding. There was a small silence which resulted in them grinning foolishly at each other.

"So," Gibbs drawled. Jenny's eyebrows shot up in question. "How much _do_ you pay her?" 

Jenny smirked.

"Are you suggesting a raise, Agent Gibbs?" He merely grinned evilly.

"I'm suggesting she may have to buy you a second pair."

"Really?" Jenny asked in mock naivety, hitting the emergency stop. "And why would she need to do that?"

Gibbs only smirked and pushed her into the elevator wall. The pressure on her thigh the only answer to her question.

There it is, review if you'd like more.


	4. Faking

Hey so, I'm back. This is just a tiny tiny tiny drabble that came to me while in an English class. My teacher was going on and on and eventually stopped and asked me a question. I – having been off in my on world- had no clue what the answer was. After sheepishly announcing I didn't know, Mr. Meyer gave me some sage advice, "Kelsey," He said. "even when you don't know the answer - just fake it." So, instead of following the rest of his class I came up with this. Hope you all enjoy and I'm desperate to hear your thoughts or if you have a specific topic you'd like me to do so please review. Please? OH, and I do realize that the AN is longer than the fic. ;P

Disclaimer: Negative on the ownership.

Xoxo

Kelsey.

"What?" Gibbs growled into the phone, his patience having long since disappeared. "My signature for what?" Jenny grinned as she cuddled into deeper into chest amused at his frown. "I don't care who he is. Just fake it!"

Gibbs sighed throwing the lump of metal aside and turning to Jenny. He leant down and kissed her, hard and passionate. Pulling back with a small gasp, she smirked.

"Just fake it, Jethro? Really?" Her darkened emerald eyes shone with amusement.

"What?" Gibbs shrugged. "You can't tell me you've never faked it?" His eyebrows rose incredulously

Jenny's smile widened as she moved her lips to his ear. Her voice was sultry, seductive and all together way too mischievous for Jethro's own good.

"With you, Jethro? Her tongue traced his ear making him shiver. "Never." She whispered.


End file.
